Alex and Jeff's Parents
Some time during the beginning of the series, Jeff and Alex's parents died. Their names are unknown, but they still hold a small role in the lives of the EverymanHYBRID team, especially Alex and Jeff. They have been mentioned on multiple occasions, and made an appearance in -.-. in a flashback-like segment of that "hidden" video. The exact circumstances of their deaths were revealed by Jeff in Glenn's Letter. Though their deaths occured before Slenderman or the Rake started interacting directly with the boys they were included in the list of people who had died in connection to those entities, (seen in the description of Twenty-four months) suggesting that Jeff has made a connection between them. History Their death was first mentioned in the 11/26 Ustream, when fans asked where Jeff and Alex's parents were since they apparently weren't bothered by the chains on Alex's door as a result of the Rake sighting in Alex. After manufacturing a reason for Alex to leave the room, Evan and Vince explained that they had died a few years ago. Vince asked that no one in the audience mention them again in the presence of Alex, as he in particular has not come to terms with this loss very well. Alex frequently pretends that his parents are still alive, and even punishes himself as if they had done it. Jeff and the others humor him and go along with it. For example, in "Alex", when Alex says he doesn't want his parents to hear about the attacks in his bedroom Evan says "I can understand that." Recently however these defense mechanisms have progressed to the point of a near psychotic break. Vince has attempted to challenge Jeff about Alex's denial (in One step forward, two steps back) saying that they have allowed it to go on for too long, and progress too far. This was prompted by Alex retrieving a CD player to request permission to go to the library from his "mother." When asked, his "mother's" voice replies that he shouldn't go. It is unknown whether this is an actual recording or something Alex manufactured. The same taped voice (now known to be a recording) can be heard in ". . . ." Unlike Alex, Jeff appears to have come to terms with his parents death and has accepted his loss. This can be seen in the many times that Jeff talks about his parents, in the past tense. Also in the video "Alex," the YouTube description says "I know she wouldn't want me to ignore your troubles". This is possibly a reference to his mother. Jeff appears to be the sole guardian of Alex and has said that "insurance money" has been very instrumental in keeping them together and functioning. Appearances Their mother first appeared via audio recording in One step forward, two steps back, and ". . . .". There has also been speculation that their father was heard in the video "Alex." At 1:31, at the same time that Evan says "Let me see it", an older male voice speaks, but this has been confirmed in Glenn's Letter as a recording that Alex made prior to their deaths. Both parents appeared in -.-. with a younger Jeffrey at what appears to be the park at Baldpate Mountain. They mention wanting to build a cabin in the area once Alex is out of middle school. Speculation *The parents were victims of Slenderman. *The parents were victims of The Rake. *The words said by the male voice in "Alex" are "You've got school today." and "Yeah, you over there". *The video description in "Alex" may alternatively refer to Jessa, who had recently gone missing. *The parents are not dead and have been captured by Slenderman or HABIT. *The parents were tortured and killed by HABIT's corporeal form. Category:Background characters